Inuyasha: A story of unexpected surprises
by Blossom of Death
Summary: This is my first fic...so be nice. It's rated R for language.
1. Chapter one

**AN: I don't own Inuyasha and never will...cries...but i do own Ginny and Selena.**

**Chapter 1**

It was getting dark outside and it was starting to rain lightly in the forest as Kagome and her friends, Ginny and Selena, finished setting up camp.

"Ok, it's done. Now let's get in the tent before we get soaked!" Ginny shouted.

Once they were inside the tent Selena said, "I'm glad we got that done. Do you guys have any bug spray? I left mine at home by mistake, sorry."

Kagome laughed and said, "Selena, I don't think you even own bug spray."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Selena giggled.

Ginny shook her head and said, "You guys are hopeless. Hold on Selena, I'll get my bug spray."

After talking for a long while Kagome yawned and said, "Let's go to bed ... I'm tired."

"Ok, nite," Selena said.

"Yeah, sure. Nite," Ginny yawned sleepily.

The next morning Kagome was woken up by the sound of something moving outside the tent. She glanced at Selena and Ginny who were both asleep. She opened the tent and walked outside and saw a fox cub trying to get to their food, apparently it had lost its mother. Kagome walked over to it, it was a cute little orange fox that looked like it was only about four weeks old, she bent down and picked it up. The little cub looked up at her curiously, but it did not try to get away. She went back inside the tent with the fox cub to wake up Selena and Ginny.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Ginny yawned.

"Me too," Selena groggily said while rubbing her eyes.

Both girls jumped back in surprise when they looked at what was curled up in Kagome's arms.

"It's so cute," Ginny squealed.

"Can I hold it?" Selena asked.

"Sure," Kagome replied.

Kagome's eyes glazed over as she thought about the Feudal Era, that little fox cub reminded her of Shippo so much.

"Kagome, are you there? Hello, I'm talking to you," Selena laughed while waving her hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Hmmmm...oh, what is it?" Kagome answered realizing she had drifted off once again.

"Nothing. Why do you keep drifting off? You're supposed to be having fun with us. We hardly ever see you anymore," Selena replied matter-of-factly.

"Sorry...I was just thinking about stuff," Kagome said staring at her feet.

"What stuff?" Ginny asked while she cuddled the fox cub Selena had just handed her.

"Just stuff," Kagome shrugged.

"Come on Kagome. You can tell us," Selena begged.

"You wouldn't believe me. I'm not really supposed to tell anyone either," Kagome answered.

"We won't tell anyone and we'll believe you no matter what it is, promise," Ginny said.

"Plus, you've probably been dying to tell someone. And we won't tell anyone else," Selena said in a know-it-all voice.

"Fine. I'll tell you," Kagome replied and then told them everything about traveling to the Feudal Era, even about the lecher monk named Miroku.

"Cool," was all Ginny could say.

"That's awesome," Selena said in an awestruck voice.

"One question though," Ginny said.

"What?" Kagome asked sure she had told them everything.

"The way you talk about that half demon Inuyasha, it sounds like you're in love with him," Ginny replied knowing she had struck gold, because Kagome's eyes had widened slightly.

"What do you mean I'm in love with him? Why would I love that rude, obnoxious, mean, ungrateful hanyou?" Kagome replied quickly as if trying to avoid the subject.

"Kagome, spill it. We're not that dumb," Selena said staring Kagome in the eyes.

"Fine. I admit it, I love Inuyasha," Kagome muttered blushing.

"Have we met him before?" Ginny quickly replied changing the subject, because she could tell Kagome was extremely embarrassed.

"No, but you probably heard about him from my other friends. You know, the person they describe as a low-life, self absorbed, two-timing, double dealing, dirty, disgusting, loser," Kagome said in an annoyed voice.

"They actually said he was a two-timing loser, but you were pretty close," Selena replied.

"Kagome did this cute little fox remind you of Shippo?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, he did. What should we call him?" Kagome sighed.

"How about... Shippo2?" Selena said as if she had just read Kagome's mind.

"That would be awesome. I'll have to tell Shippo that someone's named after him!" Kagome laughed as she imagined what the little fox demon's face would look like when she said this.

"Ummmm...Kagome, you know me and Ginny are first cousins right?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked.

Selena turned to Ginny and nodded, then they both held out one of their hands. On each of them was a faint scar.

"We are both some of Miroku's decedents," Ginny sighed.

"Really? Weird," Kagome replied.

"Kagome, you're related to us. That means you're his decedent too," Ginny replied rolling her eyes.

"Ewwwww, and he touched my butt. Disgusting," Kagome shuddered.

"Alright, that's quite enough of that. Can we come with you next time? We both have powers, we just never show them to anybody," Selena asked pleadingly.

"Ok, but I give you fair warning. Watch out for that lecherous monk!" Kagome answered.

They stayed at the campsite for two more days and then headed home. They had all wanted to keep the fox cub, but agreed to let Kagome keep him because she had more experience with taking care of animals. The girls had decided to meet at Kagome's house that afternoon, Selena and Ginny would tell their parents the truth about where they were going because they knew the would understand.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and met her Mom and Grampa in there.

"Hey mom. I'm going to the Feudal Era later this afternoon," Kagome said.

"Okay. Inuyasha came by yesterday asking where you were and is in your room waiting for you," Kagome's mom replied as if it happened all the time.

"He WHAT! Oh well, I couldn't expect him not to, the over protective idiot, but it is sweet," Kagome said.

"Kagome, are you still going to wait until this afternoon to leave?" her grampa asked.

"Yeah, cause some of my friends are coming with me this time," Kagome said.

"Really? Are their parents going to let them go?" her mom asked.

"They should considering their Miroku's decedents," Kagome answered.

"Interesting," her grampa muttered.

"Did you guys know we're Miroku's decedents too?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," her mother replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"You never asked," her mom replied.

"Whatever. I should go check on Inuyasha," Kagome muttered.

Kagome left the kitchen and went upstairs to her room. She knocked and when no one answered let herself in, it was her room after all.

As soon as she walked in Inuyasha said, "Where were you wench? I was getting really worried."

"I was camping with some friends, by the way they're coming with us to your time this afternoon," Kagome replied getting straight to the point.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Some friends of mine are coming with us to your time and there's nothing you can do about it," Kagome replied as the doorbell sounded throughout the house.

"That's probably them now. Wait here, I'll be back in a second," Kagome said as she ran out of the room.

She returned about a minute later accompanied by two other girls and a young fox was curled up in her arms.

"May I introduce you guys to Inuyasha," Kagome said to her to friends while gesturing towards Inuyasha.

"Hello," the two girls replied.

"Hey. How do you know about Kagome traveling to the Feudal Era?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you must know we are some of Miroku's decedents," Ginny replied.

"What do you mean, "some of"?" Inuyasha asked.

"She means that we're not his only decedents," Selena answered.

"Really, who else is his decedent?" Inuyasha asked.

"Me," Kagome stated.

"Really? Oy that's gross because he's touched your ass before," Inuyasha said with a disgusted look on his face.

"I know, I just found out a few days ago," Kagome replied.

"Let's change the subject. My name is Selena," Selena said smiling.

"And my name's Ginny," Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Why is Kagome got a fox cub in her arms?" Inuyasha asked.

"This is Shippo2 and I found him in the forest, he had lost his mother and was trying to get into our food," Kagome replied.

"Okay. Let's go on and get back to my time," Inuyasha said dismissing the subject of the little fox cub.

They all walked down to the bone-eater's well and hopped inside. Then when they climbed up the well wall they came face-to-face with Miroku and Sango.

**An: Hi this is my first fic so please review**


	2. Chapter 2: When the unexpected happens

**A.N. Once again i don't own inu and never will...wahahaahahaharuns away crying**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey guys. Who are they?" Sango asked curiously.

"I'm Selena," the blond haired girl replied smiling.

"And I'm Ginny," the red haired girl answered.

Miroku started to make his way over to them to touch their bottoms when Selena added, "By the way we're your decedents Miroku... so I suggest you keep your hands off our asses."

"You're my what!" Miroku said in disbelief.

"Your decedents. Oh, and by the way... Kagome is your decedent too so keep your hands off her ass as well," Ginny said simply.

Miroku turned to Kagome and said dumbfounded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out myself," Kagome said.

"Who does this lecher monk marry anyways?" Sango asked.

"I'm not saying, cause it might change history. Plus why should I spoil all the fun of watching it all take place?" Kagome laughed.

Shippo walked up to Kagome from behind and asked, "What's that in your arms Kagome?"

"Hi Shippo, I'd like you to meet Shippo2!" Kagome exclaimed while holding the fox cub up to Shippo.

"You named him after me? Cool I have someone named after me!" Shippo said smiling.

"I thought you'd like it," Kagome replied.

"Well you were right!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Hey Inuyasha you'd be surprised about what Kagome told us on our little camping trip," Selena said grinning.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"She said she...," was all Selena could say before Kagome clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Selena I suggest you keep your big mouth shut before I have to pulverize you," Kagome warned and then took her hand off Selena's mouth.

"Sorry Kagome," Selena apologized while staring at her feet.

"Your forgiven. But don't you dare say another thing about what I told you and Ginny or I will personally kill you," Kagome said simply.

"Okay," Selena answered.

"Kagome you're starting to sound like Inuyasha," Shippo said shaking his head.

"I agree," Miroku said.

"Me too," Sango added.

"Whatever. Now are we gonna look for Sacred Jewel shards or what?" Kagome replied while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah guys let's get on with it before I get bored and wanna go home to shop...and if I do that Ginny and Kagome have to come with me so there," Selena said threateningly.

"You'd really do that?" Miroku asked surprised.

"Yep," Selena said nodding her head.

"Wow, my decedents are really bossy. I'm not bossy so they must get it from my future wife. Well that's not much of a clue," Miroku said shaking his head.

AN: Can u guess who Miroku marries? I bet u can...please review...i need 2 know if da story is good.


End file.
